Arcade Invasion
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde are at Gus & Games having fun . But what happens when they get into a situation were burglars trying to rob the place . Can Lincoln and his friends leave Gus & Games safe and catch the burglars ? Let' s find out One Shot story reguest by crafordbrian17 .


_**This is my first Loud House ( One - Shot ) story request by crafordbbrian17 . Hope youl like it and review on it . This story will a short parody of an old school movie . See ya all next time . Enjoy this parody and once again see ya all next time . Be safe , peace .**_

* * *

 **"** Clyde ?" asked his best friend Lincoln Loud.

" Yeah buddy ?! " said Lincoln 's best friend .

" Is it just me or does Ronnie Annie ordered the big menu challenge of Gus & Games ?" asked Lincoln not understanding how did even happen in the first place .

" I dont remember buddy , i have never seen any girl eating like that in my entire life " said Clyde to Lincoln .

Every year Gus & Games are having a challenge eating alot of there food . The Winner will have free food for a full whole year .

Ronnie Anne accepted the challenge and ordered many breadsticks , cheeseburgers , corn dogs and doughnuts .

After Ronnie Anne did the challenge eating all the food like a wild animal , Clyde and Lincoln noticed that she gains weight alot .

" Man that was so good " said Ronnie Anne .

" Riiiight " said Lincoln .

" Hey guys we need to go , Gus & Games is about to close " said Clyde to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

" Okay " said Lincoln helping Ronnie Anne getting up from the table . But as soon as they got to the door they noticed that the door is locked .

" What the ... " said Lincoln thinking that this must be some kinda joke . Lincoln tried to open the door but nothing , the door was damm locked . Clyde and Ronnie Anne tried the same but the door was still locked .

Just then Clyde noticed a a letter were was saying " Be back in a hour " . Showing the letter to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne they understood that sometimes burglars tries to break inside a place so they can steal money from the cash register .

" So now what ? " asked Ronnie Anne .

" What else we have to wait an hour . And i think it' s our fault for paying to much attention at youre way of eating , that we didn' t heard him telling us he is going out " said Lincoln .

* * *

After that Lincoln and his friends didn 't had any chooise then to wait . Just then Ronnie Anne was feeling sick because of all the food she eated .

"I need to use the restroom " said Ronnie Anne . And with that she went to the restroom , Lincoln and Clyde heard some noises and when they looked at the door the saw some guys with masks on there faces trying to break inside .

Not wasting any time Clyde and Lincoln run at the restroom to warn Ronnie Anne . She was scared when both Lincoln and Clyde entered the restroom looing really scared .

" What's up with you to ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" Burglars " said both Lincoln and Clyde . Both of them explained in such a rush and Ronnie Anne slaps both of them .

" Dont you two lose youre cool " said Ronnie Anne to them .

" So what we will do ? " asked Clyde .

" Will have to find a way to leave Gus & Games and warn the cops " said Lincoln when he hears the door finally being broken and the burglars entered and since the alarm didn' t started to be heard it meant that they are pro burglars who probably took care of the alarm of Gus & Games . .

" There in " said Lincoln .

" What will do , i dont wanna die . No way i havent even confessed my love for Lori yet " said Clyde who started to panic .

" Clyde quiet thoose burglars will hear you " said Lincoln , and with that Clyde stopped panicking . Just then Lincoln noticed the air went and suggests to both Ronnie Anne and Clyde that if they want to leave Gus & Games that air went is there only option .

Ronnie Anne was first who entered the air went and Clyde second after the Lincoln found a way to sneak outside the restroom to grab some chairs so they can leave wiithout being discovered by the burglars .

* * *

And the last one was Lincoln . After a little whille Lincoln and Clyde noticed that they can keep moving in the air went since Ronnie Anne got stuck after having gaining so much height eating like a wild pig .

" Hey guys , help me out a little i got stuck " said Ronnie Anne .

" What you think we are trying "said Lincoln .

" Clyde come next to me to push her , it is enough space in this air went to help me push Ronnie Anne " said Lincoln .

" Okay buddy " said Clyde to Lincoln coming with not much effort next to Lincoln , helping him to push Ronnie Anne who got stuck .

" Dang it , this is much harder then it looks " said Lincoln .

" Yeah , let us agree that next time we wont let her eat so much ever again so we wont have any kinda problem like this at all " said Clyde .

" Will you to stop complain already ? Big deal i eaten much more that i should have . But it is very rude to complain alot about me gaining weight , next time dont ask me to win any competition for you guys if youre that rude even for me "said Ronnie Anne .

" Were really sorry Ronnie Anne , please dont hurt us when we get out of here " said both Lincoln and Clyde to Ronnie Anne .

" Just get me out and will discuss about this later on "said Ronnie Anne .

" Okay " said both Lincoln and Clyde .

After a lot of effort Lincoln , Clyde and Ronnie Anne managed to get out fromnthe air went landing on a pile of trash , but they were out of Gus & Games without being noticed by the two burglars .

" Okay were out , so now how are we gonna tell the cops that Gus & Games is being robbed . They wont believe us since were kids " said Clyde .

" You and Ronnie Anne try and get the cops , i am gonna make sure they wont leave that easy Gus & Games " said Lincoln . And with that Clyde and Ronnie Anne left .

Lincoln was thinking how to catch the two burglars . He noticed a store with tools not very far away from Gus & Games .

Lincoln was wondering how will that help him and next to the store of tools he notice a store with toys .

"That' s it " said Lincoln .

One hour later Clyde and Ronnie Anne managed to get the cops by luck and went they entered Gus & Games they saw the two burglars all tied up with Lincoln on top of them .

" Lincoln how dis you caught the burglars ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" Well ... " said Lincoln started to tell having a flashback .

 _ **" Flashback"**_

" If you guys think youl leave Gus & Games with all the money youre damm wrong " said Lincoln with a serious face .

Next we have a short montage with Lincoln puputting all kinda traps around Gus & Games to catch the two burglars .

" Okay time to get you two " said Lincoln taking a brick he founds on the street and goes at the front window of Gus & Games .

" Okay we got all the money " said one of the burglars .

"Hey whats with that kid ?" asked the other burglar .

" Time to make some noise " said Lincoln throwing the brick in slow motion .

" NOOOOOO!" yelled one of the burglars , but it was to late the window of Gus and Games was broken.

"Hey why did you yelled ?" asked one of the burglars .

" Because of the alarm " said the other burgler

" You idiot , we took care of it " said the other burglar .

" Ohh yeah youre right " said the second burglar .

" Hey numskulls , i am gonna tell the police everything " said Lincoln .

" Forget it kid , nobody will believe a kid like you , that we robbed Gus & Games " said one of the burglars .

" Youre right but they will believe me after hearing this " said Lincoln showing a a recorder playing what one of the burglars said .

Let's get him " said the other burglar . And with that thwy went to catch Lincoln but after putting there legs on the out of the store they fallen on there backs because of so many mini balls .

" You little brat , Youre gonna pay " said ne of the burglars getting up but not being carefull h put his foot on a skateboardskateboard starting to move with thw burglar on it hitting a car that makes him fly and falls hitting another car that gets destroyed .

" Hey you cant do that to my buddy " said the other burglar who finally gets up but noticed Lincoln having a ball in his hand .

" What are you doing with that ball ? " asked the burglar .

" This " said Lincoln throwing the ball but missing the burglar and ends on the roof of Gus & Games .

" Ha , you missed " said the burglar .

" Really ?!" said Lincoln poiting to look up . The burglar looks and saw the ball return from the roof hitting a bag who opens since zipper was not all that good closed and many iron tools hits the burglar in the head making him falling down on the ground again .

" You guys give up ? " asked Lincoln .

" No way " said the two burglars who got back on there feet trying to get Lincoln .

Next we see series of montage with the burglars falling on every trap atound Gus & Games , like buckets of paints on there faces , many other but heavy tools falling on there feet .

Many other traps like glue who makes the butglars lose there shoes and walks on there bare feet but they got hurt because of the nedlees placed by Lincoln on the ground .

After a whille the two burglars look really worst and getting tired of all the traps they have fallen they give up showing aa stick with a white flag meaning they surrender .

 _ **" End of Flashback "**_

" You did all of that alone ?" asked Clyde .

" Yep " said Lincoln .

" Wow , i never thought you can do something like that all alone Lame - o " said Ronnie Anne .

" Thank you " said Lincoln .

" Thank you so much for saving the money kid " said the owner of Gus & Games returning and seeingand hearing what it happen whille he left for an hour .

" How did you come up with all these traps ?" asked the owner of Gus & Games .

" Well i saw some stores next to Gus & Games and then i remember the dvd movie i bought a couple of days ago " said Lincoln .

" What movie ?" asked the owner .

" Home Alone : Lost in New York " said Lincoln to the owner .

" Ohh i seen that movie it' s really funny " said Ronnie Anne .

" Well since you captured the burglars , i am offering you and youre friends for calling the police two years of full free food and games " said the owner

" YAY " said Lincoln , Clyde and Ronnie Anne togheter .

But then Ronnie Anne started to feel really bad , and she went to the bathroom real fast once again .

" Man i am not gonna ever eat so much like that , ever again " said Ronnie Anne running to the bathroom , whille Lincoln and Clyde were trying to not laugh at how bad Ronnie Anne was feeling for eating so much .

At the bathroom Ronnie Anne was feeling worst , her stomach hurt so much that she started to curse herself for eating like a pig .

" Dammit , dammit , next time i am gonna eat only an apple . Stupid challenge , stupid , stupid ... ohh no that was the last thing Ronnie Anne said when she started to barf so powerfull , making the other people that were also in the bathroom feeling sick also .

Outside Clyde and Lincoln noticed people running outside the bathroom making both of them wondering if Ronnie Anne is okay when they started to hear so many barfs coming from the bathroom .

" Should we go check her out ?" asked Lincoln .

" Guess we have to " said Clyde .

" New Ace Savvy comics , who wants my collection " said a boy seling his comics .

" Should we go ?" asked Clyde .

" And Ronnie Anne ?" asked Lincoln .

" If you wanna go there , be my guest " said Lyde to Lincoln .

Looking back at the bathroom hearing all the noises made Lincoln turned back to Clyde and started to speak again :

" Maybe later ?! " said Lincoln leaving with Clyde leaving Ronnie Anne alone .

* * *

 _ **And there you have it guys my first one shot loud house story request called Arcade Invasion by crafordbrian17 . With that being said hope youl like it and see ya all again next time . Bye .**_


End file.
